As is conventional, the rotor of an aeronautical gas turbine which, as a rule, includes a compressor, combustion chamber and turbine is mounted rotatably by a plurality of bearings which are fastened to the casing structure and of which one bearing is located in the hot region downstream of the turbine. This is carried out, in this region, by suitably shaped struts, so as not to block the gas duct. The struts have a streamlined cladding in order to keep flow losses low and to protect these in turn against the influence of excessively high temperatures.
The fastening of such struts takes place in a conventional manner via screw connections, the struts being positioned fixedly via additional cantering. This purpose is served by bushes integrated into the screw connection or else by pins arranged next to the screw connection. In both cases, at the location of the connection between the struts and casing structure, for the purpose of receiving the cantering elements, the strut must be made thicker than would be necessary for a cantering-free screw connection. This thickening determines the width of the strut cladding, since the latter has to be pushed over this point of the strut during assembly.
Proceeding from the fact that slender struts with surrounding cladding bring about a lower loss of flow in the gas duct than thick struts, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the fastening of such struts to the casing structure of the aeronautical gas turbine, the arrangement allowing a minimum thickness of the strut cladding, along with a maximum strut diameter.